This Is Where We All Came From
by AmysteriousGlint
Summary: Living by the words, "Why try so hard to fit in, when you are born to stand out." Sakura is the odd girl out. Not bothering with the whispers from her fellow classmates she only cares about one thing. Her Art. But when she meets the older brother of one of her sort of friends, she soon learns that standing out sometimes causes more pain than pleasure. OOC, AU, Sakura/Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story. I feel like I'm going to love this one. It hits closer to home for me. Read and Review! It's AU. Don't judge me. If you don't like it, then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own my plot. **

**This Is Where We All Came From  
Chapter One **

X

X

People turned as a pink haired girl walked briskly into the school with a coffee cup held firmly in her hand. Her face blank as she clutched her messenger bag to her shoulder. She ignored the stares as she walked toward her first class. She was used to it. Ever since she had dyed her hair people had taken on the habit of staring at her and whispering behind her back.

They said that she was unstable. She was far from it. They said it was because her family left her. She could care less about them. She only had a few more months of school left before she would be able to graduate half a year early and work full time at the café that she had grown to love. It was her second home. The smiles from her co-workers helping her live on with her life without fail.

By passing a few more staring classmates she walked into her first class of the day. Dropping her bag by her desk she sat her cup of coffee on the table with a small tap. Sliding into the seat she reached into her bag and pulled out a drawing pad and started to sketch the many images that always raced through her mind.

Some would call her warped. And perhaps she was, just a little.

The pictures she drew were always just a little demented with a splash of whimsical. She loved color and she loved surrealism. At a young age she had showed promise in her ability to create things that other people couldn't, and it was then that her mother had helped her hone her skills. With all of her free time at such a young age directed toward creating things she had grown up being alone. Something that she was now very fond of. She was proud that she didn't need someone to share a bed with. She didn't need anyone, she liked her solitude. Besides to her she was too young to share a bed with anyone permanently. She had had her fair share of boyfriends, some more physical than others. But all of them she had eventually lost interest in and left behind. Not really ever feeling terrible about dumping them and moving on.

At times she felt as if she lacked emotions, and she was pretty sure there were quite a few people who would agree with that assumption. Moving her pencil across the now slightly filled in paper she listened contently to the sound the lead made as it connected with the thick paper.

Students were now filing into the classroom, some glancing over at her. But as always she ignored their curious looks. She would have thought by now that they would have got used to a girl with pink hair. But apparently her peers were too judgmental to look past it. They stared at her whispering to one another trying to figure out why the girl with the slightly large forehead and the gorgeous blonde hair had decided to dye her hair a color that was unnatural.

She didn't really have a good reason as to her reasoning behind her hair color. She had just woke up one day and looked down at the hair dye that she had bought on a whim and decided that she wanted to be different. She was tired of fitting in with everyone else. And she lived by the words that her mother used to always murmur to her when she asked her if it was really a good thing to stand out.

"_Why try so hard to fit in, when you are born to stand out." The older woman said as she picked up the young blonde and sat her on her knee. "Sakura my beautiful girl, you are the cherry blossom that will always make people wonder. Always slightly different to keep people guessing. Be you, stay you, stand out and don't follow. You have your own beat, and that beat is yours alone to dance too."  
Running her fingers through her daughter's hair she smiled. "And someday you will find another person that you will want to show that dance too. But be picky. Be as picky as you can. And don't settle for anything other than what you feel is the best. Don't settle for anything less." _

Sakura smiled at the memory of her mother and clutched the silver locket that was hidden beneath her flannel shirt. It was her words alone that made the girl do the things that she did. After her mother had died from the cancer that had slowly eaten away at her body, she had been left alone. Only left with memories and the few precious mementos. It had been Sakura's choice to stay behind in Japan when her father decided that he needed a change of scenery. A new beginning. She had organized everything so that she would be able to live a comfortable life when her father left, moving in with her Aunt Tsunade until she was old enough to rent a small apartment and get a job. Which is exactly what she did when she turned seventeen. She had walked into her favorite coffee shop after school one day with her favorite novel in her hand, every intention of sitting at a table by one of the large windows and sipping a cappuccino as she read about her favorite English characters, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett.

She didn't know what had made her ask for an application. It was just a feeling, a slight uplifting feeling that she would sometimes get. Reminding her of the times that she had spent with her mother. The feelings that the memories of her mother would sometimes bring her. She filled out the application with quickness as if her mother had been sitting by her the entire time smiling brightly and helping her answer the questions. It had only been a few days later that she had receive a phone call to schedule an interview. When she had walked in for an interview she didn't dress to impress instead she dressed in her typical strange clothes and her pink hair piled on top of her head. To this day she wasn't sure what had made her boss hire her. She had walked into an interview with her hair a mess and colored an unnatural color. He always said it was because of her quirkiness, but Sakura knew that there was more to it than that. But she didn't question his reasoning.

She heard a loud voice and continued to draw, not bothering to look up from her sketch book as the loud person came and sat down noisily next to her.

"Naruto." She greeted with a quiet voice as she felt him lean against her and look at the image she was currently creating.

"Warped." He said with an approving voice. Finally looking up from her progress she eyed her blonde haired friend and let a small smile come to her un-glossed lips. He was grinning ear to ear with his hands folded behind his head.

"What is it that you want me to do?" She asked slowly as she set her pencil down and flexed her sore fingers. Smiling sheepishly he positioned himself into a more comfortable position.

"You are coming over to teme's house with me after school." He said diligently. Sakura stared at him blankly before picking her pencil up and moving her attention back to her drawing.

"You have to Saki-chan!" He cried latching onto her arm. Stilling her pencil she stared down at her drawing in thought. Not bothering to look at her friend who was currently clinging to her arm, she knew that he would have a look of pleading etched onto his face.

"Why?" She asked, causing the blonde haired boy to smile broadly. He got an answer from her which was more than what he was used too. He was at least close to getting her to agree. Out of all their years as friends, he knew that he was only one of the few that she really bothered with. Being an introvert, she didn't really go out. Usually when she did she would have more attention that what she really cared for.

"Because," Naruto began his broad smile still on his face. "His brother is in town. He needs our moral support."

Glancing at her friend she sat her pencil down once again and placed her chin on her hand, turning slightly so that she could give him her full attention.

"You want me to go to Sasuke-kun's house and give him moral support?" She asked, repeating what he had just said. Nodding vigorously at her statement her gave her another hopeful look. He knew that she didn't really care for the dark haired Uchiha. They had always clashed, him always insulting his fan girls and her always annoyed by his good looks. Naruto was almost convinced it was because she was attracted to him when she didn't want to be.

"Do I possibly get to see him get shit from his brother?" She asked with a slight quick to her lips. Naruto let out a laugh at her sadistic nature and nodded his head in confirmation. She let a full smile come to her lips. "Pick me up from work at nine."

"Score!" He yelled as he removed his hand away from her arm and leaned back in his chair slouching a bit. He was just happy that he finally got the girl to agree to visit the Uchiha household with him, even though it was only because she wanted to see him get tortured by his older brother. He didn't say anything for the rest of the period, letting the pink haired girl go back to her sketchbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise the people that have died would NOT have died. **

**Chapter Two **

**!**

Opening the glass door to the slightly busy café, Sakura glanced around and surveyed her surroundings. Most of the inhabitants were college students, laughing and joking around talking to one another. Some of them with their nose buried into a book. Sighing to herself, she rummaged through her faded and worn bag for her iPod and ear phones. She didn't feel like heading home just yet, because if she did she just knew that she would get a phone call and get called in to cover some lazy ass's shift. Walking past the semi-long line of customers, the pink haired girl walked past the counter and began making herself her special coffee. It was the only one that she would refuse to make anyone else, she had spent hours trying to find the perfect blend of chocolate, caramel and mocha and she wasn't about to give up her secret so others could enjoy all her hard work. Call her selfish.

Nodding to one of her co-workers, she quickly finished up and headed to her favorite spot by the window in the back of the café where most people didn't bother to wander too. Shedding her wool coat as she maneuvered around people, it wasn't as cold inside as it was outside. And even though she could still feel the chill on her legs; thanks in large part to the ripped fabric of her skinny jeans she knew that the farther back of the café the warmer it would be. Moving around the corner, she bee lined straight for her spot only to stop short as she noticed a man with long dark hair already occupying it. Cocking her head to the side she studied him. She could tell that he was tall, and his clothes were expensive. In a way she felt as if he was slightly out of place in a cozy café like this. Moving her feet toward him, she made her decision as to what she was going to do in that moment.

Catching his attention as she sat down gracefully in the chair across from him. She smiled warmly in greeting, sipped her heavenly drink and then turned her attention to the cars as they passed by them. She was always so content just watching the world passing by. Sometimes when it was dark and she watched for long enough the lights of the cars felt like they were telling her a story, and sometimes she would even make up stories for them. How the mini-vans belonged to happy families and the slick fancy cars were the cars of arrogant and unhappy people.

Shifting in her seat she could feel his gaze on her. Peering out of the corner of her eyes she could see him scrutinizing her. It was something that she was completely used too, but for some reason the way that he was staring at her almost felt intimate. Moving her attention away from the scenery she faced him blinking a couple times.

"Do you always stare so adamantly?" She asked as she took another drink of her drink. The guy in front of her eyes widened slightly at being caught but he quickly recovered.

"Do you always sit down across from strangers?" He said. Sakura blinked again and this time it was her turn to stare at him. His voice was deep and slightly husky. Almost as if he hadn't talked for some time, and for some reason it was ungodly alluring to her ears. She almost wished that he would talk more, and it was so unlike her. She hated people; she liked to not be talked too.

"I do." She said, letting a cheeky smile come to her lips once again surprising the man in front of her but this time he didn't respond. Not saying anything he turned his attention back to the window that he had been looking out of before she had joined him. It was her turn to study him. There was something sad about the young man. And she was pretty sure that he hadn't been getting enough sleep from how dark the circles under his eyes were. Cocking her head to the side she stared deeply at him. She had never seen someone so perfectly proportioned in the face. Usually people's faces weren't so symmetrical. One side would be slightly different than the other. Like her, one of her eyes were slightly bigger than the other and she was pretty sure that her lips were a big lopsided. One side fuller than the other. But the dark haired man in front of her didn't have those. But of course she hadnt looked really close at him yet. She would have to get nose to nose to see how well his features were evened out.

"Why are you staring?" He asked gruffly snapping her out of her thoughts. Shrugging her shoulders, her eyes never left his.

"You look sad." She murmured against her cup. "Why are you so sad?"

!

Itachi looked with wide eyes at the girl that had so kindly invaded his personal space, even though she sat across the table. The way that she looked at him was as if she was peeling back the layers of his skin and figuring everything out about him. He wasn't sure how she knew. How could she know from just looking at him for just a few moments?

"Excuse me?" He said barely choking out the words. The girl in front of him shrugged her shoulders once again and repeated herself.

"Why are you so sad?"

He glowered at her for a few long moments and was slightly impressed that she didn't flinch away from his stare like most people did when. She just kept her eyes on his, obviously not really caring that he was trying to push her away.

'_Who is this girl?'_

"I'm not sad." He replied gruffly, shifting in his seat.

"Liar." She said softly a small smile forming on her lips.

Moving forward he didn't break her gaze.

"You don't know me." He whispered venomously. The girl's face brightened and she let out an infectious laugh.

"Cherry-chan?"

Looking away from the pink haired girl that was laughing in front of him, Itachi turned his attention to the person who had approached them without him noticing. Letting out a sigh of relief he saw his longtime friend Deidara walking towards their table with humor in his eyes. The girl in front of him turned her attention to the blonde still laughing, but trying with difficultly to hold it all in.

"Y-yes?" She asked through her convulsions of laughter.

"You are bothering the customer." He said shaking his head "Again."

The girl quieted down her laughter and smiled a bright smile before getting up from her seat. Itachi watched with mild interest as the girl grabbed her bag and walked over to where his friend stood and murmured under her breath so that only Deidara could hear. After nodding and shrugging his shoulders the girl peered at him with the same broad smile on her face and waved in goodbye before leaving the room all together.

"Sorry about that." Deidara said rubbing the back of his head. "She works for me. She is a little out there."

"Hn." That was all that Itachi really cared to say, his mind was still revolving around how the girl had laughed at his words. She acted as if she did know him, but he was pretty sure that he had never met her before in his entire life. Even if she could be one of his younger brothers friends there was no way that he could have met her. He was pretty sure that he would have remembered a girl with bright pink hair and a strange way of dressing. He didn't see many people walk around wearing a flannel shirt as a light jacket, a tight black paint splattered v-neck shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and combat boots.

But then again he was used to girls at his company who wore nothing but designer labels, considering that's all he really ever saw. He wasn't used to seeing females wearing clothes that looked so, strange. He had no idea why he had even ventured to this coffee shop/café. Probably because of the offer that his blonde haired friend had given him months ago when they had met up at a local bar.

"You see, I know that Hn is bullshit bro." Deidara said nonchalantly resting his head on his hand. "I'm guessing you are here to take me up on my offer?"

Itachi didn't bother to respond before turning his attention back to the city scenery. He had a dinner party to go to later, and he was pretty sure that he was going to skip out. He couldn't handle facing his father at this moment especially after he did what he had done a few hours earlier. Glancing down at his dark phone, he had turned it off earlier after he had left their apartment earlier. He hadnt wanted her to blow up his phone with all the text messages that he knew she would send. He could only imagine what all the voicemails said.

Running his hand down his face he turned his attention back to his longtime friend and nodded a curt nod.

!

**AN: So how did you like it? Read & Review. Hate it, well go away. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I wouldn't have killed the people who were killed. Duh. **

**Chapter Three**

**!**

**!**

Sakura was happy that she didn't have to come up with a ridiculous excuse as to not go to Sasuke's house. The moment that she climbed the stairs that led to her apartment and let herself in she received a text saying that she wasn't needed, and for that she was thankful. Throwing her keys onto her coffee table and her bag on her overly comfortable couch she made her way to her bedroom not bothering to grab herself a bite to eat. She didn't want to deal with most likely burning the food that was left in her small apartment. She was good at art but terrible at cooking, seriously, she could burn water. She gave up the whole cooking scene the moment that she attempted to have a romantic dinner for her and her old love interest. Turned out badly and she was pretty sure the reason why he wouldn't talk to her again was because she had sent him to the hospital with salmonella poisoning. He insisted that she did it on purpose, but in reality she just wouldn't leave chicken in the fridge for that long again. Honest mistake, even though him and his lawyer didn't seem to think so. If she wouldn't have had Deidara and Tsunade with her then she would probably be stuck with one hell of a lawsuit.

Letting herself fall onto her bed, she groaned in pleasure as her small body collided with the plush mattress. She wouldn't have been able to afford this either without the amazing help of her boss. She was pretty sure he had a thing for her but it was something that she ignored, he was engaged and all that jazz and she had made it pretty clear to him that she never wanted anything more. But she couldn't help but feel nice when he did get her things. When she had approached him about his old bachelor pad that was situated above his café he had been iffy. But with her amazing convincing skills he finally caved. That and she offered to give him a sketch book filled with naked portraits of all her life drawing models. In the end it was the sketchbook that sold him, not the offer of money which in a way was sad to her. She often pondered how terrible his sex life was but then usually got distracted by something else entirely.

Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, she didn't have to go to school tomorrow which she was ungodly grateful for. It was her weekend, which more than likely would involve gobs of work and even more art work. Deidara already hated the fact that she had got paint on his carpet, so she had decided to turn the carpet into hardwood so that she could place down a mat and paint with all the energy that she wished. Groaning she rolled over in her unmade bed and kicked off her shoes. She was supposed to leave them at the door, but seriously who the hell had time to take off their shoes when they walked into their house. She was pretty sure that it was because of how she was raised. The first five years in France and America, the rest in Japan. American's were lazy, they stomped all over their houses with shoes on, it blew her mind when she had arrived in Japan and people took their shoes off at their door as a sign of respect. She had always thought respect was just being nice to her elders and saying please and thank you. Japan was so ungodly confusing to her, even though she had lived there for the past twelve years. It was probably why people always liked to stare at her like she was some kind of pariah. She would always walk around reading English books and listening to French music. She didn't want to fit in; after all she was born to stand out with her light blonde hair and bright eyes. Of course genetics wanted to hate her and give her small boobs and a rather large forehead that she was thankful she had finally grown into.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and let her body fall into blissful sleep she was woken up by a loud knock on her door. Groaning she pushed herself off her bed and made her way to her door, dodging items that she had never bothered to pick up after she had knocked them over. Opening the door she eyed her visitors with disdain. Blinking a couple times she didn't bother to say anything as she moved to the side to let her boss and his friend into her apartment. Mumbling a few words under her breath she walked back into her room and shut the door throwing herself on her bed once again. This time letting her mind actually go to sleep, ignoring the soft talking that was coming from her living area.

!

Itachi studied the small apartment. It was almost the same as he remembered it when Deidara had lived there a few years earlier. The only difference was the paint splattered carpet and the American novels that littered the coffee table and the bookshelves. The large television was definitely different, along with the different game systems that were strung around it. Glancing at his friend, Itachi let a small smirk play on his lips as he walked slowly around the apartment taking all of the strange objects in.

"I told you she was different." Deidara said speaking up and breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that had ensued the moment that the pink haired girl had answered the door with her eyes half-mast. Shaking his head Itachi made his way toward the kitchen and opened the fridge, letting himself let out a laugh at the amount of junk food that was in there. Making his way to the freezer and the cupboards he was almost cheerful that he would be rooming with the pink haired highschooler for a few weeks or at least until his fiancé would cool her jets. His fiancé was vegan. Meat and most other things were prohibited. And if he wanted something that was processed then he would have to fight for it. It had been ages since he had actually had eggs or decent junk food. He felt his mouth start to water as he turned and saw a package of cookies that had been slid into a Ziploc bag so that it would keep its freshness.

Ignoring it for the time being he made his way toward where all her paint supplies were thrown around. She really could work on her organizational skills. Eyeing the painting that was sitting on the easel, he actually barked out a laugh as he recognized a familiar face being ate alive by a dinosaur. The girl really was something else, and he couldn't wait for his brother to see the painting. Turning back toward his friend he made a mental note to buy the painting from the girl at a later date. From the looks of her kitchen she could use the money for food. But he knew the artist types, they liked to buy things like paint and new canvas's before they bought food.

"She is definitely different." Itachi mumbled as he scratched his head. "Does she know?"

Deidara shrugged as he sat himself down on the girls couch.

"She doesn't care. Kisame lived here for like two months with her a while back. It was hilarious how well fish boy and her got along. They are both morbid beyond belief."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement; it was true his best friend was beyond morbid. It was that reason alone that was the reason why his friend let people call him shark boy or fish boy. Although he preferred shark over fish, His reasoning was because sharks were the kings of the ocean.

"Besides her place is the best place to hide out at. She never has visitors. She will go to them before she lets them come here."

Sitting down next to his friend, Itachi let his eyes roam the walls of the apartment. They were mostly bare except for a few anime posters and a few American movie posters. In the corner of the apartment were replica swords of different animes and a katana. Tilting his head as he eyed it, he would have to take a good look at it later. They were usually very expensive he didn't think that a girl who worked in a café would be able to afford one. Makin another mental note he reached down on the coffee table to grab the remote. Clicking on the TV, he flipped through the channels.

"Already getting comfortable aren't you?" Deidara scoffed with a smile.

Itachi hn'd as he let all his attention go to the anime that was showing. He would never admit to most of his family, but he did like to read manga's and animes. They always kept him somewhat entertained, that and he found that if you watched one episode you couldn't help but get so involved that you just had to watch the rest. He had found himself sitting in his old apartment on one of the nights that he couldn't sleep and turn on some anime thinking that it would make him fall asleep. Instead six hours later he was still sitting on his couch completely glued to the television screen.

His fiancé had given him shit when they first got together about his reading materials and his television shows. He had let those go pretty quickly only to hold onto his video games. It was his only way to get away from most of the crap that went on at the company that he helped run. To say that he had been disappointed when he arrived home one day to find that they were all gone. After that he focused more on his martial arts and tried to occupy himself with different board games. But there had been times when he made up an excuse to go over to his friend's house to sit around for a few hours, eat food that would disgust his fiancé and play some of his friend's games.

Deidara stood up from his sitting position and headed toward the door and opened it so that he could leave. But stopping in mid step he turned back around and faced Itachi.

"She makes terrible first impressions you know. She doesn't really think twice about what people will think of her, and she psychoanalyzes people like its nobody's business. But she's a good kid, hilarious once you get to know her. Don't be a dick bro."

Itachi leaned his head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know why he had suddenly decided to take his friends offer. He just couldn't handle being around his fiancé any longer. So the night that he and the blonde met up for drinks had crossed his mind. His offer to let him stay at his old apartment for a while to let things cool off. He had said at the time that someone already lived there, but as a favor to him she let his friend's crash there if they absolutely needed too. They had been together for years and he had always been annoyed by her lavish spending and her strange eating habits. But he had always ignored them because she was the girl that his father had wanted him to marry. She had specifically been picked out for him because of the way she was raised. She had been raised with money and knew how to behave at public functions. She would be the perfect wife for Itachi to parade around with on his arm. But it seemed the more that the years passed the more she became insufferable, and somewhat insecure. If he would arrive home from work then she would flip and start accusing him of things that he never had any intention of doing. When he was in a relationship he was strictly in a relationship with that person, of course in his past he had had his fair share of women. But that didn't mean that he was cheating on her now, but the more she bitched about it the more he almost wanted too. Letting his eyes drift close he was actually surprised by how exhausted he was. He hadn't been getting sleep for the past few months, only a few hours here and there. He was surprised that he hadn't got sick from exhaustion. Letting his thoughts wander to the conversation he had earlier with the pink haired girl. He fell asleep hearing the words,

"Why are you so sad?"

!

**AN: Yeah I love this story. It's so me. Haha, I tend to write my fanfictions a lot like I write my original stories. I have bunches of those, on a different website. Pretty sure it's on my profile. So go check them out! They rock my socks. Anyway, this is an AU, so basically everyone is OOC. This is fine by me, considering I like the characters and how they look. Tell me what you think! **

**Oh and if you are a hater go hate on someone who gives a crap. Get bent. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did then certain characters would NOT have died. **

**Chapter Four **

**! **

**! **

Itachi woke up with a blanket covered over him and the sunlight pouring in through the window somewhat blinding him. Coughing he ran his hand over his face before combing it through his hair. Looking around the apartment he had to lay there and think for a few minutes before realizing that this was where he was staying. Blinking he moved into a sitting position and yawned. In the natural light he could see that the apartment was more colorful and spacious than what he originally thought the night before. The biggest difference about the room though was the half-naked girl that was sitting on a bench with her obnoxious pink hair tied up in a messy bun. She was completely still except for when her hand reached out and skillfully connected with the canvas, spreading a very vivid red across it. Itachi sat there for a few moments watching as she moved her hand, her head slightly bobbing.

Getting up from the sofa he made his way toward the kitchen to see if there was anything edible to eat. But as he got to it he raised his eyebrow in surprise when he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer and saw eggos. Peering at the pink haired girl he noticed that her hand wasn't holding the paintbrush anymore and she was facing him with a blank expression on her pale face. Quirking an eyebrow in question, she just stood up and walked toward him in the kitchen. It was then that he noticed that not only was she not wearing pants but she also wasn't wearing a bra underneath her dark tank top. Clearing his throat he dropped the eggo's into the toaster and shifted on his feet. His clothes were uncomfortable and he was faintly sure that he didn't bring any other suits with him.

"Dei brought over some clothes for you to change into." The girl said softly as she leaned against the door frame. Nodding his head in response he didn't look at her. He didn't know if he could keep himself in check, the girl was surprisingly fit. She had the hourglass figure that most females didn't possess. Perfectly curved waist and round hips. Although his breasts were a little too small for his tastes he didn't really mind considering how perky they were.

Shutting his eyes tightly as images appeared in his head. He wanted to bang his head into a wall or something, but didn't want to risk looking like an idiot to this girl. Actually he was an Uchiha, he had never acted like an idiot before. He had always done everything with such ease and grace. But here she was just her presence was messing him up.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She said suddenly making him visibly jump from his thoughts and look at her. A small smile curved to her lips. "In case you wanted to know."

Turning away from him she made her way back over to where she had been sitting when he had woken up. Clearing his throat once more he was happy that his voice didn't stutter as he spoke,

"Can you please put pants on?"

Sakura stopped and looked at him with a funny expression.

"I don't hang out with people because they are lame and I have to wear pants. I pay rent therefore I will choose whether I want to walk around in my birthday suit or in footy pajamas."

Itachi felt his mouth go slightly slack as she turned all of her attention back to her painting. Girls never talked to him like that. Ever. He felt anger slowly building up in the pit of his stomach, he was used to people doing everything he told them. He was Vice President of a major Corporation for god's sake, he wasn't going to let some high school chick treat him any less than he was. Ignoring his food he briskly made his way over to where he sat and grabbed ahold of her wrist in mid stroke. Peering up at him in slight confusion and what he thought to be annoyance he narrowed his eyes.

"I was nice about it. Put some clothes on." He bit out as nicely as he could. He was trying to be somewhat civil to this girl for his friend's sake. She stared at him with her slightly large green eyes and dropped her paintbrush back on the tray that the rest of her art supplies rested on. Standing up so that her body was only an inch or so away from him, she pulled her wrist from his strong grip.

"You don't sign my paycheck." She stated, her face still expressionless.

"Yes well. I demand respect, do you not know me?" He asked venomously, he couldn't help himself. He didn't feel like going through the next few weeks with her disrespecting him the entire time. Sakura raised her eyebrow and pushed a finger into his hard chest.

"You don't demand respect, you earn it. I could be a bitch and tell you to get the fuck out. But I respect Dei enough not to send him friend out on his ass in his time of need." She said with a bite to her voice before turning and heading toward her room but not before she stopped and turned to face him one last time. "You haven't earned shit. Work on your shitty personality."

Itachi once again was staring at her in shock, before completely snapping out of it and grabbed his coat, completely forgetting the change of clothes that she had told him about and walked out of the apartment door to go find his good friend and new landlord.

!

Sakura was pretty sure that if she wouldn't have walked away she would have punched him square in the eye. She didn't practice any type of fighting, but she knew she had one hell of a right hook and the dark haired Uchiha bastard deserved to get his pretty face scared or at least bruised severely. It irked her that he was a guest in her house and he's telling her how to dress. It wasn't her fault that she had a good body, so she wanted to flaunt it. He could suck it.

Rummaging through her drawers she pulled out black studded shorts that had white glittery lace sewn on the edges of them. She had made them herself, cutting a good portion of the front off and replacing them with some gorgeous lace. Rummaging through another drawer she pulled out her galaxy tights and pulled them on. Shimmying on her lace shorts, she walked across the room to her closet and grabbed a bra and snapped it on. Eyeing her many shirts she finally settled on one of her band shirts that she adored from the states and a simple white cami so that it could cover some of the skin that would be showing. Pulled a hoodie off her door knob she grabbed her usual scuffed combat boots and made her way out of her apartment. Hopping around as she tried to pull her boot on her foot she somehow managed to grab her keys and messenger bag before completely leaving the apartment. For once she was going to go bother her blonde haired annoying as hell friend.

Knocking briskly on the familiar door, Sakura waited patiently in the frigid air for her friend to answer the door. It was still somewhat early, but she was pretty sure if she banged her fist into the door enough someone would answer. After all he did live with his godfather, the old perverted man who claimed to be a well-established author. She was pretty sure that he was just a porn author, she did after all read one of his books that he always talked about. She put it down under the might as well be a porn movie category. Erotic fiction her ass, it was definitely porn just in words. Banging her fist into the door once again she smiled smugly as she heard a soft padding of feet and then a click as the door unlocked. Sakura gave the sleepy Naruto a blank stare and walked past him into his warm house. Naruto said nothing as he walked back up the stairs to his messy room with her following soundlessly behind him. Pulling his shirt over his head he crawled back into his bed and scooted over so that she could slid in next to him. They had been doing this for years, whenever Sakura got lonely or annoyed with something she would just come over his house and cuddle with him in his bed for a few hours, sometimes even going as far as falling asleep on him. She tended to have serious bouts of insomnia, and his overly warm body usually lured her into a blissful sleep.

Kicking off her shoes and sliding off her jean shorts along with her tights she shrugged off her jacket and pulled her band shirt over her head, she kneeled on his bed and pulled the blankets up so that they would cover her bare flesh. Moving closer to his warm body she wrapped her arm around his stomach as she cuddled into his chest. Resting his hand on her head so that she could fall asleep with his arm resting comfortable under her neck. They both fell back asleep not bothering with confusing words.

!

Sasuke didn't quite know what to think of his brother's new apartment. His first thought was that it was slightly girly, then he saw the massive TV and the video game systems and then he was pretty sure that it was one of his brother's friends who had a girlfriend. Walking numbly through the room with his brother following closely behind and closing the door.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Sasuke knew that he didn't like unexpected visitors, and if he was still staying with his fiancé then there would be no need for this visit but of course their father had ordered him to go see what was his brother's damage.

"Father sent me." He said as his scrunched his nose at the drying paint that was splattered against the once white walls. Itachi rolled his eyes as he loosened his wrinkled tie and pulled it off from around his neck. Eying his brother curiously, Sasuke moved so that he was sitting down on the slightly ripped up couch.

"Tell father not to bother." Itachi said curtly as she maneuvered around his younger brother and made his way into the kitchen that he now shared with a girl that was not his fiancé.

"Have you at least told her you wanted to split?" Sasuke asked with his face resting in hands. Itachi was quiet for a few moments causing the younger Uchiha to groan and throw himself against the back of the couch. "You have got to be kidding me. Don't you think the girl deserves to know that you slept with her best friend?"

Itachi walked back into the room that he was currently sharing with his brother munching on a pack of chocolate chip cookies. Shrugging he sat down next to him and turned on the television.

"I was drunk, otherwise it wouldn't have ever happened." He said lightly.

He really wasn't the type to cheat, it was just that his fiancé had been holding out on him for so long, claiming that she wanted their wedding night to be special. But he didn't see the point since he had already been banging her for years, and it was a well-known fact that having sex helped get rid of the stress that was caused from all the paperwork and meetings that he usually went through. It just happened that his secretary was one of her good friends, not exactly her best friend.

Sasuke groaned again as he looked over at his brother and eyed the chocolate cookies that he was stuffing into his face.

"Is that chocolate chip?" he asked with an eyebrow up. Itachi hn'd and moved his hand so that his younger brother could have some.

"Fuck yes." Sasuke murmured as he shoved his hand in and pulled out a handful of cookies, stuffing them into his face. "I have to admit bro, this is a pretty nice set up."

Itachi threw his brother a glance and smirked not bothering to set up. He was aware of it, now if only his brother knew about his pink haired roommate that liked to walk around in practically nothing. He would be either jealous or he would actually know the girl and be disturbed. He was leaning toward the being disturbed more so than the jealous.

!

!

**AN: I almost forgot to write an authors note! There was some Naruto Sakura action in this chapter, but dont worry its not the main action. Trust me. But it just kinda sounded nice when I wrote it. There is always crap with Sakura and Sasuke. So I decided to be a little different. I hope you all like my story! I really do love reviews, they really do make me update wayyy faster! So review reveiw review and you will get more and more updates. Ive even been known to update as much as three times in one day. ;) Love you all! **

**And once im done with both of these stories, what pairing should I write about next? Tell me in some reviews! I'm pretty bored. ;0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**Disclaimer: Yeah we all know. **

**! **

**! **

Skipping down the cold streets Sakura grinned behind her at her friend Naruto who was too busy yawning to really care. After a few more hours of sleep she had violently woken him up by jumping on his unsuspecting relaxed form. She really couldn't sleep that well during the daylight hours, which was why she tended to pop in at Naruto's house, his room basically resembled a cave. Pitch black twenty-four seven.

"Sakura, I'm hungry." He grumbled as he slowly caught up with her more awake form. Smiling she grabbed ahold of her friend and dragged him toward the café that she worked at.

"We can either eat at my place or eat at Dei's." She said thoughtfully, with a finger placed gently on her chin. Naruto shrugged as he yanked his hand out of his friends grip and shoved it into his hoodie pocket. Earning him a rather annoyed glare from the pink haired outcast.

"I have a girlfriend remember?" He mumbled looking down at his feet as he kicked a rock across the street. Sakura stopped walking and turned to her friend with a slightly sad frown on her face, before staring down at her feet. She kept forgetting that he had a girlfriend. It was so unlike him to even have one, he had always been the guy that most girls couldn't stand, overly hyper and really you couldn't trust him to complete anything. He also had a habit of telling people certain secrets. He was a hard person to understand, but really he was the best friend that she could have ever asked for. Considering he was really her only friend besides her boss and his friend Kisame whom she had lovingly dubbed shark boy.

"Hey," Naruto said softly trying to get her to look at him. "We are still friends 'kay?"

Sakura glanced up at him and tried to muster up a happy smile, if only just for him. It was a normal thing for someone to enter a relationship, it was just strange for her to have her best friend whom she tended to keep to herself and sometimes only sometimes shared with Sasuke. She wasn't entirely sure she was alright with sharing him with another girl. A big breasted ungodly shy girl. She was a nice girl though. Hinata always meant well, it wasn't her fault that she was genetically wired to hate most people that her friends tended to like.

Sakura pursed her lips as she stood in front of her blonde haired friend before grinning broadly at him and messing up his longer than normal hair.

"You need a haircut fool!" She laughed, turning on her heel and skipping back down the street.

!

Naruto watched as one of the most important girls in his life went from sad to happy in a split second. He was used to it by now but still it bothered him at times that she had to hide what she was really feeling from everyone. She had always tried so hard to fit in when she had been younger, but the moment her mother had passed she had faded into a person that he really didn't recognize. He knew her mother always told her to be herself, he just wasn't entirely sure if she was doing that or being someone she wasn't.

He knew her better than most anyone else. And he was positive that he was one of her only friends. It was rare moments like this that you could see her loneliness, or when she would come to his house. It killed him that he was going to have stop their tradition of climbing into each other beds. But when he opened the door to tell her to leave and that they couldn't keep doing this and saw her standing there with her fake smug smile and the lack of light in her eyes he couldn't help but just let her come into his house. His girlfriend be damned. He wasn't going to abandon his friend who he knew was still suffering. She could deny it all she wanted but he knew the truth that no one else knew. He had been there when she had sat beside her mother on her death bed. He had been the one to hold her hand when they lowered the casket into the cold ground. Been there when her father decided he didn't want to stay in Japan anymore. He had been there through it all. It helped that he knew what it was like to not have parents, both of his were killed in a wreak when he had been a young age. But he at least had his dad's sensei, whom he had known since birth. It didn't feel much different living with him, but then again Jiraiya was all he knew.

He watched with a soft smile as the pink haired girl glanced back at him with a confused look. Shrugging his shoulders he moved so that he could catch up with her.

"I say your place." He said as he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward his body in a comforting hug. Sakura didn't say anything as she slid her arm around his waist.

!

"Itachi!" A loud voice yelled from the bottom of the stair well causing Itachi to audibly groan. He had just got rid of his little brother and now he had to deal with his cousin and his blue skinned freak of a friend. Getting up from his sitting positon he walked back over to the door and opened it widely so that his friends could pile into the somewhat small apartment.

"You know I don't think my roommate will like all the people over." Itachi mumbled under his breath as he went back to his original seat on the sofa. Kisame barked out a laugh and threw himself down in the seat next to Itachi.

"Whatever. Cherry-chan is understanding. The chick is awesome!"

Shisui raised his eyebrows in confusion as he sat in an arm chair that was situated to Itachi's right.

"You are living with another girl? Does your fiancé know yet?" he asked, his voice masking whatever he was feeling.

Itachi only nodded at his cousin before grabbing the remote control and flicking through the channels once again.

"She's awesome Shisui. Honestly, her sense of humor is ridiculous. She's fucking morbid, Hidan would love her." Kisame said laughing once again. Shaking his head at what his friend was saying Itachi turned all of his attention to the movie that was currently playing. It was an English title that he had somewhat recognized. He had taken quite a few English classes, so he knew what they were saying most of the time. But he was thankful that subtitles had been added to this particular movie. Not bothering to turn his head toward the door as he heard it softly click open and a few pairs of feet maneuver into the now growing small living area. He figured that it would be the girl that he was now living with. But what he didn't expect was the ungodly loud guy that she had brought with her.

"Oi! Grandma's Boy!"

Itachi groaned inwardly, he could barely stand the blonde whiskered guy when he was his parents' house. He was always loud and ungodly rambunctious. Always doing something to piss him off. He had let his younger brother know that he would severely hurt the blonde the next time that he barged into the same room as him and interrupted another important conversation.

He heard Sakura's soft voice say something to the blonde which caused him to quiet down. The fact that she got the blonde to shut up caused Itachi to move his attention away from the television and face her. She was standing behind him with an impassive face. The annoying blonde was looking down at her face with slight concern.

"Cherry-chan!" Kisame yelled, raising his hand so that she could do his signature hand shake. Itachi watched as Sakura's face turned from impassive to cheerful in the matter of seconds. He watched with amusement as she grabbed ahold of his friends hand and did a confusing hand movements before spitting in her hand and shaking it.

"Shark boy!" She said gleefully before turning her attention to Itachi's cousin who was sitting in the colorful chair that was to the right of Itachi. Shisui's face held no emotion as he stared at the pink haired girl. Sakura blinked a couple times and opened her mouth to speak only to have Naruto whisper something to her. Nodding silently she waved at Kisame and followed Naruto into her bedroom.

!

Deidara leaned against his now clean counter and watched as different people shuffled past his parent's café that they had left to him when they had passed. It seemed that everyone's parents were leaving the material world. But it had been so many years since his parents had died he no longer really let it bother him. He was more concerned about his friend and his tenant who were now sharing a small apartment. It hadn't really been what he had wanted to do. He had decided to rent it to his pink haired barista when he found out that Itachi had got engaged to the Satan spawn of a female. He didn't think twice about it after he had helped her move in. Sakura had always been a very understanding girl even though she did seem to rub people the wrong way most of the time. You had to be a very special person to be able to understand her. And he figured that his dark haired friend would be perfect for her. He did have extra rooms at his and his girlfriend's house that his friend could have crashed in, instead of him crashing on the pink haired girls couch. But for some reason he thought that Sakura would be a good for his quiet and slightly uptight friend.

The moment that he had walked into the back room of the restaurant and saw his friend and her speaking to one another he knew that he would have to put them together. They both radiated a sadness about themselves. Itachi's was more the fact that he couldn't be himself and Sakura's was because she was alone. He knew that she would never admit to it but he saw the way that she sometimes grabbed ahold of her friend Naruto with a pleading look in her eyes. He had been around his fair share of girls in his lifetime and he knew how they worked. He was pretty good at psycho analyzing people as well. He knew for a fact that Sakura could get Itachi to ignore everyone else and be himself, she had that effect on people. Especially with his friend Kisame who had come to him when he had suddenly turned up homeless. At first he worried about what she would say, but with one look at him she welcomed him into her home and after that he noticed a change in his friend.

Blinking a couple times as someone walked in through the doors causing the bell that was hung above it to chime. Deidara shook himself out of his thoughts as he came face to face with one of the people that he had somewhat been thinking about. Or well he had been thinking about her fiancé. Ami Himora stood in front of him with a slight smile on her perfectly glossed lips. She looked high fashion and he knew that she stood out unnaturally in the café.

"May I help you?" He asked with a friendly tone. Ami spared him a glance before inspecting the bar stool and sliding onto it before responding to him.

"Do you know where my fiancé Uchiha Itachi is? I know you guys are friends."

Deidara smiled at the girl before shaking his head no and offering her a drink.

!

!

**AN: I am feeling terrible today. But I thought I'd wring out another chapter for you guys. The next chapter should be out in a few days' times. I am in serious need of sleep. **** Well anyway tell me what you think! & read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**& We all know I don't own Naruto. **

**!**

**!**

Itachi fell asleep shortly after his cousin and best friend left the small apartment. He was still in the same suit that he had been wearing for the past few days. It was getting to the point where he was getting disgusted with himself, but he really didn't want to have to travel all the way across town and possibly run into his ex. Or well his future ex, he still hadn't exactly broken up with her. He had actually thought that once she found out about him and her friend that she would break up with him, but of course that didn't happen. She had to hold on tighter, to the point where he felt like he was suffocating. Instead of how they used to be, she was always there. When he was in his office there she was sending dirty looks to his secretary. She had actually went as far as to demand him to hire a new one. It was why he made his ultimate choice in moving out for a while. Except that he really should move his things out of their apartment.

Sakura slipped through the front door and shut it with a soft click. A few hours earlier she and Naruto had left the apartment so that they wouldn't have to deal with her ass of a new roommate any more than they already had too. She had learned the moment that Naruto and her had been alone that he knew exactly who Itachi was. And it had shocked her slightly when she learned that he was in fact Sasuke's older brother. It was because of that information that she had stopped her quiet movements to stare down at his sleeping body. Moving closer to him she surveyed him. He had a very defined face, a face that most girls wouldn't be able to resist. His full eyelashes and sculpted faced made him seem to peaceful in his sleep. When he was awake he looked more emotionless than peaceful. Moving a stray piece of hair out of her face she moved to grab the blanket that had been discarded on one of the arm chairs that was placed beside the sofa. Slowly draping the blanket over him, she noticed that he was still in his work clothes. Furrowing her eyebrows she pursed her lips, it didn't sit well with her that he hadn't changed clothes.

Deidara hadn't told her any details about the guy, but obviously it was pretty bad if he didn't bring clothes with him. Making sure the blanket was completely covering the sleeping man she walked toward her bedroom peeling off articles of clothing as she went.

!

Itachi woke up with light pouring in through the sheer curtains that covered the large windows. Slowly blinking away the sleep that covered his eyes he yawned and sat up knocking over a bag in the process. Staring down confusedly at the brown bag, he reached for it and looked inside. His eyebrows shot up as he pulled out the articles of clothing. Blinking a couple times as he recognized his favorite sweats, boxers, and a few pairs of jeans and some shirts. He sat there for a few minutes he couldn't help but keep staring at his clothes. He wasn't sure how they had got to the apartment. He hadn't told anyone to go to the apartment and get anything.

Itachi glanced up as Sakura exited her room and walked into the kitchen with just a tank top and panties on. But this time instead of looking away like in embarrassment he examined her. She was thin that was for sure. He could easily see the dimples in her back as she moved. Her ass perfectly rounded and her breasts were small but still perky. Raising his eyebrows he let a small smirk slip to his lips as he realized that she was in fact not wearing a bra.

"Do you ever wear normal clothes?" Itachi asked, thankful that his voice was normal this time. Sakura glanced up from what she was doing with a blank face. Shrugging her shoulders she walked out of the kitchen and towards him giving him a better view of her body.

He definitely approved of her.

Sitting down next to him she glanced at him and took a drink of whatever she had poured into her coffee cup. Leaning forward she grabbed her remote control and surfed through the random movies and television shows on her Netflix. Approving of a random anime she waited for it to start before she took another sip of her drink and sat it down on the coffee table that was now littered with multiple empty bags of cookies.

"I do. When I leave the apartment that is." She said slowly, as she turned her attention to him. Moving her body so that she was sitting indian style directly in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and let a small smile come to her pale face. "I managed to convince teme-kun to bring you clothes. So you can shower. I bet you are dying for one."

"Teme-kun?" Itachi asked with a confused look on his face which caused the pink haired girl to let out a laugh and nod.

"Your brother Sasuke." She corrected.

Shaking his head with silent laughter he nodded at her and grabbed the sweats and a pair of boxers and walked through her bedroom door and into her bathroom.

Thirty minutes passed by before Itachi exited the bathroom, his skin slightly red from the heat of the water. He sighed in contentment as he dried his hair with a towel and walked back into the living room. He didn't bother with a shirt, there was no point. If the girl didn't wear clothes and be comfortable with the fact that he could see the outline of her nipples through her white shirt he was going to be as comfortable as he could too. Tossing the now wet towel into the laundry basket he moved back towards the sofa only to see that Sakura was no longer there. Stopping, he quickly surveyed the room trying to find her. He hadn't heard her leave.

!

Sakura didn't expect him to look the way that he did when he walked out of her room from his shower. The moment that she got a good look she almost dropped her new cup of coffee. Blinking a few times as she watched him toss one of her towels into the laundry basket. She really hadn't expected him to look that way. Typically she never checked out her house guests but she couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes drink in his pale toned skin.

_Oh dear sweet jesus. _

"Is that an eight pack?" She asked, her eyes trained on his stomach.

Itachi swirled around at her question and couldn't help but let a smirk form on his lips at the girl that was standing in front of him her eyes trained unabashedly on his stomach. Nodding his head he continued to let the smirk grow on his face as she blinked a couple times and coughed, her face turning the same color as her hair as she done so.

"Well," She said coughing again. And then gesturing toward his body "You get brownie points for looking like… well yeah."

This time he couldn't help but let out a laugh. He had never met girl who had so bluntly told him off, oogled him and complemented him. It was completely new to him, usually he would make the girl go silent and then she would blush and then come up with an insane subject or just leave the room. But not this girl. She didn't bother to hide the fact that she was staring at his body with approval.

"Thanks." He said shaking his head.

"Oh by the way." She said piping up, causing him to look back at her. "I dig your happy trail. Seriously. Don't shave it. If you are going to be staying here please keep looking like some edible eye candy."

Raising an eyebrow at her words he stood there. He really didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't actually had a girl say that to him before. He watched as she finally moved bringing her cup up to her lips, her face was still pink but she had a smirk on her face. Moving past him he inhaled sharply as she boldly walked past him brushing her bare body against his. And at that moment he knew that the next few weeks of living there were going to be interesting. And for once he was excited for the future.

!

!

**AN: Another very short chapter. Sorry guys. But my dad had a stroke so I've been kind of out of it. Don't worry hes stable. But anyway Ill write more tomorrow. I just have been thinking about this story a lot lately. I officially know how its going to end so its going to go pretty fast. Also I plan on starting a Sasuke and Sakura story. **** Im slightly excited for it. I'm going to write a few chapters before I post it though. Well maybe. Whenever I finish a chapter I get so excited and cant help but upload it asap.**

**Well anyway read and review **


End file.
